bonyour
by miss titcha
Summary: [tokio hotel] [twincest yaoi]que faire quand la niève de votre coloc' vient se mettre au milieu de votre lit d'amour? demandez ça aux jumeaux!
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :**Miss titcha

**Titre : **Bonyour

**Disclaimer **TH est à personne. Si si j'vous jure !!

**Note** : Voilà, je l'avais promis, ce fic sera YAOI !!! Yeah !! XDD Enjoy !

**Note2** : Le début sert pas à grand-chose mais j'avais envie de le mettre quand même Et je sais que ça commence fort, déjà dans le premier chapitre mais…vous allez pas être déçues XD enfin j'espère !

OoOoO

-- LES GAAAAAAAAAAAARS !!!!

Les trois interressés se retournent pour voire débouler un Gustav bien plus excité qu'à son habitude. Il reprend son souffle, les mains sur les genoux et relève finalement la tête pour hurler :

-- J'VAIS ETRE TONTOOOONNN !!!

-- Hein ?

L'étonnement est unanime. Et l'incompréhension plane. Georg sort le premier de sa torpeur et demande très intelligemment :

-- Comment ?

-- Franziska !!! s'écrit le blond après un soupir las. Elle va accoucher.

-- Aaaaah !

-- Et alors, demande Tom.

-- Ben…voilà. Chuis tonton ! C'est bien non ?

Voyant bien que ses trois amis se retiennent d'exploser de rire, il leur fait signe de laisser tomber et par se réconforter avec un paquet de fraises tagadas (ndla : miaaaaaaaaammm !!hey ! word connaît pas ce mot !! Affront !!! . ) qui traînait par là.

-- M'en fout chuis content moi, na !

OoOoO Trois ans plus tard OoOoO

--Enfin des vacances, soupire Bill en se laissant tomber dans le canapé de leur appartement. Un concert de plus et ma voix flanchait !!

-- C'est clair, renchéris son jumeau en le rejoignant, je suis mort !

-- Tu sais quoi ?

-- Non mais tu vas me le dire très cher frangin.

-- Hum…Sais pas…J'me tâte…

-- Tu veux un coup de main p't'être ?

-- Ca ser…

-- BONYOUUUUURR !!!

--AAAAHHH !!!!!

Sous le coup de la surprise, les Kaulitz partirent à la renverse, emportant le canapé avec eux et se retrouvèrent les pattes en l'air, Tom écrasant à moitié son frère qui se faisait attaqué par un coussin.

-- Ah les gars, leur dit la voix de Gustav depuis derrière le canapé, j'vous présente ma nièce. Franz a pas trouvé de baby sitter donc elle me l'a laissée pour l'après midi…Ben…Qu'est ce que vous avez fait avec ce canapé ?

-- Rien rien.

-- Bon, ça vous dérange de la surveiller deux minutes, faut que j'aille récupérer Morritz (ndla : c'est Georg, parait qu'ils l'appel comme ça) il est tomber en panne. A plus !

--C'est la poisse, geint Tom en se relevant.

-- J't'ai entendu Tom, cris Gustav déjà dans les escaliers.

-- M'en fou !!!

-- Bonyour !!

Les frères jettèrent un regard désabusé sur la petite fille aux grands yeux vert qui vient de les interrompre et ce pour un bon moment.

-- Pas moyen d'être tranquille, grogna bill en remettant le canapé en place.

-- Bonyour !!

-- Et elle va le répéter longtemps l'autre là ?!!

-- BONYOUR !!!

-- OUI ON A COMPRIS !!

-- Bill calme toi, tu va lui faire peur, se moqua son jumeau.

-- Va te faire !

-- J'aimerai bien mais vois-tu…on a un parasite.

-- Bonyour !!

-- LA FERME !!!

-- On joue ?!

Tom regarda Bill puis la gamine avec un air entendu et le brun reprit la parole.

-- D'accords, on jour à cache cache. On compte et tu te caches !

-- OUAIS !!!

Et elle partit en courant sous le sourire mesquin des garçons qui fermèrent la porte derrière elle et se reposèrent sur le canapé.

-- Plus de parasites, souris le dreadé.

-- non…Viens là.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et vint coller ses lèvres à celle de son frère. Deux mois qu'ils s'étaient avouer leurs sentiments et depuis c'était le rêve. (ndla : ouais me fait pas chier avec le comment ils se sont mit ensemble, j'ai le flemme '''' dsl !)

-- J'ai envie de toi Bill… (ndla : quoi je perd pas de temps ? vous vouliez du yaoi oui ou merde ?!! lol)

-- Moi aussi si tu savais !

Leurs habits finirent rapidement au sol tandis que leurs mains s'affairaient sur le corps de l'autre. Leurs langues s'enroulaient avec fougue et ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre avec pour seule barrière entre leur peau mise à nue, deux boxers qui commençaient à se déformer…

Il prirent d'ailleurs rapidement le chemins du parquet et Bill se saisit du sexe durcit de son frère, le faisant gémir. Celui-ci l'enlaça plus étroitement et mordilla le cou délicieux du brun en se laissant aller au doux plaisir que lui procurait le contact des doigts de Bill.

-- Aah ! Hummm Bill…Bill prend moi !! S'il te plaît !!Han !

Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement et l'intéressé avança son autre main vers l'intimité de Tom. Il lui caressa langoureusement les cuisses, le fit s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui sans rompre leur baiser et frotta son index entre les fesses rebondies. L'abstention causée par la tournée ne leur allait vraiment pas !

-- Bill !!

Il avait lâché le sexe de Tom et ce dernier s'évertuait à l'appuyer contre le membre de son jumeau et lui arracher des gémissements rauques. ET puis le brun commença à enfoncer son doigt en lui..

-- aïe ! Bill…

-- Quoi ?!

-- Ca…Ca passe pas…

-- t'es trop crispé c'est pour ça.

-- J't'y verrais bien moi ! T'as rien oublier par hasard ?

-- Ben…

-- Vaseline ça te parle ?

-- Oups !! Pardon mon amour !

-- Mon postérieur te remercie de penser à lui !

-- Dit donc t'y avait pas mieux pensé d'abords !! Attends, je vais en chercher !!

-- Ouais mais dépêche toi hein…J'ai trop envie là !

-- Jamais content mon pauvre frère.

-- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! Aller grouille !

-- Avoue tu peux plus te passer de mon corps sexy, le nargua Bill.

-- Non, je peux carrément plus alors bouge ton joli ptit cul et reviens vite !!

Le brun se précipita vers la salle de bain, bondit sur le tube de lubrifiant et…

OoOoO

Mouhahahaha !!!!! Oui je coupe làa !! Niéhéhé. Bah quoi ? j'ai le droit, c'est moi qu'ecrit ! XD Aller, si vous laissez des reviews j'vous mettrait peut-être la suite…Peut-être…si y'en a beaucoup !! lol Je dec' bizz


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : bah…rien de spécial à dire…juste merci beaucoup pour vos reviews XD et enjoy !!

OoOoO

Le cri déchira le silence qui planait sur l'appartement. Tom fit un bond de trois mettre, enfila son boxer en sautant sur place et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et faillit mourir de rire face à la scène qui s'y déroulait.

Bill était tombé dans la baignoire, entraînant le rideau et la tringle dans sa chute et il se battait désespérément avec le tissu imperméable pour se relever. En face de lui, au milieu de la réserve de papier toilette se tenait le par…la nièce de Gustav qui chantait à tue-tête :

-- Tu m'a trouvéheu !! Tu m'as trouvééééé !!

Elle sembla le remarquer et lança au dreadé :

-- Bonyour !! Il m'a trouver !

-- Ben dépêche toi d'aller te cacher, réussit à articuler Tom en calmant son fou rire, avant qu'il se relève !

-- Ouiiiiii !!

Elle repartie en trottinant mais le guitariste ne se pressa pas plus que ça pour aider son frère, préférant se planter devant lui et…D'apprécier la vue.

-- M'aide surtout pas !! Je m'en sortirai tout seul !

-- Si tu le dit.

-- Tom !!

-- Oui oui j'arrive. Donne ta main.

Bill lui tendit le bras et s'appuya de tout son poids sur le poignet de son jumeau pour s'extirper de la baignoire. Sauf que ledit jumeau n'avait pas prévus ça et parti en avant.

-- AAAAAIEUH !!!

-- C'est pas vrai mais t'es manchot ou quoi ?!

-- Eh oh, ça va hein !

-- Ben non ça va pas ! C'est mon dos qui vient d'aller dire bonjour à la baignoire et ça fait pas du bien !!

-- T'excite pas Billou.

-- Alors sort moi de là.

A force d'effort, il réussir à se relever et se laissèrent glisser sur le carrelage froid, épuisés. (ndla : pauvre petits, vraiment !)

-- Tu m'expliques c'que tu foutais à poil avec le rideau ?

-- Il me semble qu'un certain monsieur voulait ceci, railla le brun en collant le tube de lubrifiant sous le nez de son homologue.

-- Et la gosse ?

-- Elle s'était cachée là…

-- T'as du avoir l'air très con !

-- Hey !!

--…

--…

-- Bon, on reprend ?

-- Ton postérieur n'à pas d'autre requêtes ?

-- Non très cher. Mais il risque d'être en retard pour son rendez vous si ça continue…

-- Son rendez-vous ?...T'as du te cogner la tête t'a l'heure toi, tu dis que d'la merde là.

-- Fait gaffe ou j'le prends mal.

-- Tiens donc ?

-- Oui, je boude et t'auras pas de câlin.

-- Tu vas craquer avant.

-- Même pas en rêve !

-- A oui ?

Avec un sourire carnassier, le brun s'assit sur les jambes étendues de son frère, toujours nu et caressa doucement ses cuisses.

-- Tu triches !! Bill arrête je t'ai dit que je boudais, geint le châtain.

Sans porter attention aux plaintes de sa victime, il continua ses attouchements, remontant lentement vers son entre jambe.

-- Bill !! Oh putain…

-- Tu vois tu tiens pas la torture, rie l'intéressé.

Tom le fit taire dans un baiser brûlant et bascula pour le surplomber. Il aurait pu jouer un peu mais ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour ! (ndla : longtemps genre…une semaine ? deux jours ? pauvre de vous)

Il se débarrassa de son caleçon et frotta son sexe contre celui du brun en gémissant. Leur désir prenait de l'ampleur entre leurs cuisses et des cris rauques s'échappaient de leur gorge.

Le guitariste remonta légèrement les jambes de son double tout en l'embrassant avec fougue.

-- T-Tom…Non Tom on avait pas prévus ça, protesta le brun.

-- On s'en fout.

-- Non c'est mon tour, m'en fou. (ndla : des gamins je vous dit -.-)

Bill se redressa pour s'assoire et serra son amant contre lui, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme sente une substance froide sur ma virilité et la main de Tom y faire des vas et viens.

-- T'as gagner, lança-t-il d'une voix aguicheuse en s'empalant sur le sexe gonflé de son frère.

-- Han !! Tooom… !

-- BONYOUUUUUURR !!! (ndla : chuis désolé si je soul avec mes bonyour…c'est mon délir du moment…XD)

-- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !!!!

Les jumeaux se jetèrent sur les serviettes pour cacher leur nudité. Il calmèrent un peu leur respiration saccadée et se retournèrent lentement vers leur pire ennemie.

-- Je vais le tuer Tom.

-- J'le tien, tu frappa.

-- Hihi ! On youe à chat ?

-- TU VA MOURIIR !!!!

-- Hahahaha !!!

Ils s'élancèrent à sa poursuite mais…

-- Neun und neunzig Luftballons…

-- C'est quoi ça ?

-- Mon portable !! Mon portable !!

Bill sautillait en tournant sur lui-même, cherchant désespérément où il avait laissé sont téléphone et puis il eu un éclair de génie. Il fonça vers le salon, fouilla dans le tas de vêtements qui traînait près du canapé et brandit glorieusement le téléphone.

-- J'te tiens. Allo ?...QUOI ?????!!!!!!

OoOoO

Non non, je vous dit pas tout XD C'est pas drole sinon Ca vous plait ???


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : bon ben...voilà la suite...Je me demande si je les laisserai finir leurs...affaire un jour à nos chers Kaulitz...pas sur XD. Merci à Billou-T-chou pour sa très bonne idée de prénom que je lui ai d'ailleurs empreintée XD (et j'adore ton pseudo XDD) Voilà, Enjoy !!

OoOoO

-- On se dépêche de rentrer, promis. Allez, et soyez sympas avec Prizca !

Gustav raccrocha et rejoint son ami près de la voiture.

-- On a quand même la poisse, maugréa Georg. Ya jamais de bouchons à cette heure-ci d'habitude et pourune fois qu'on a besoin d'une dépanneuse en vitesse c'est bloquer sur 3 km !!

-- Bah on fait bronzette.

-- Très drole, Gus...

-- J'm'inquiète surtout pour ma nièce. Je suis pas sûre que la laisser avec es jumeaux soit une très bonne idée.

-- Ah ça, t'en a eu des meilleures !

-- Merci pour le réconfort !

-- De rien de rien. Bah, il arriveront bien à se tenir un peu quand même.

Ils se regardèrent et reprinrent d'une même voix blasée :

-- Non...

OoOoO **Un peu plus loin, dans un appartement à Hambourg** OoOoO

--Ecoute moi bien le parasite.

-- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça Bill.

-- Et tu veux que je l'appelle comment ? Je sais pas son nom.

-- Elle à pas un collier chais pas moi.

-- C'est pas un chien.

-- Roh ça va !

-- Bonyour !!

-- ARRETE DE DIRE CA TOUT LE TEMPS !!

-- Zen p'tit frère.

-- Zen...ZEN ?!! Tu veux que je reste zen avec cette mini crotte qui nous empêche de...

-- Mais tais-toi !! Tu veux pas la frustrer à vie non ?!

-- Bah si ça pouvais la faire taire...

--Bill !!

--C'est bon j'ai compris. Donc, je reprends, microbe...

-- Bill !!

-- Pff...C'est quoi ton nom ? Et me dit pas bonyour ou je t'étripe !

-- Ah !! Moi ça va !

-- Gneuh ?

-- Et toi ?

-- Mais elle est con c'te gosse c'est pas possible !!

-- Bill calme toi.

-- Je SUIS calme !

-- Bonyour ! Moi ça va ! Et toi ?

-- Ok, elle a appris ça par cœur, pensèrent les jumeaux ,las.

-- On youe ?

-- Ecoute moi bien, menaça Bill avant que son frère ne le coupe.

-- Tu veux regarder un film ?!

-- ...

-- Ca c'est un bide frérot, se moqua le brun.

-- Ta gueule !

-- BAMBI !!

-- ...

--... J't'en supplie Tom, dit moi qu'on l'à.

-- Je...Je vais voire.

-- Hey me laisse pas avec ça !! Fait chier.

-- Bambi ! Bambi !

-- Oui oui , Bambi !

-- Dit ?

--...

-- Eh dit ?

-- Tu me aprle là ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, chouina Bill.

-- Elle va ch'en chortir la maman de Bambi ?

--...C'est une blague là ?

-- Hein dit, elle va ch'en chortir ?

-- Heu...Ca dépend si t'es sage !! Si elle meurt, ça sera de ta faute !! Héhé ! (ndla : ça vient d'un sketch trop marrant de...je sais plus qui...hum...Mais souvenez vous : un enfant dépressif est un enfant sage !héhé)

Pendant que Bill se félicitait intérieurement, son jumeau les rejoint une cassette dans la main, tout sourire. Ils collèrent la gamine sur le canapé, mirent le dessin animé en route et sortir discrètement de la pièce.

-- Enfin libres !!

-- Ouais !...Tom...

-- Hum ?

-- ...

-- Quoi ?!!

-- A ton avis idiot !

-- Hum...Je sais pas...

-- Aller fait pas le gamin. Y'en a assez d'une !

-- Dis le moi alors.

-- Tom, soupira le brun un tantinet exaspéré.

-- Allé !

-- Tu va voire toi...

Il colla sont double contre le mur du couloir, emprisonna ses lèvres et pressa un genou contre son entre jambe en roulant des hanches. Alors que Tom quémandait lascivement l'accès à sa bouche, il...ben il lui mit un méchant vent pour aller mordre la peau de son coup et susurrer à son oreille un langoureux :

-- Je vais te faire l'amour...

-- Bill...Olalala arrête ça tout de suite c'est trop...

L'intéressé fit glisser sa langue le long de la jugulaire du dreadé et enleva la serviette (ndla : ben oui, y se sont pas rhabillés...) pour s'emparer de son sexe.

-- Trop quoi ?

-- Trop bon !! Oh putain !!...Continue Bill... !!

Une deuxième serviette se retrouva au sol et des gémissements contenus commencèrent à résonner dans le corridor. Ils s'employaient tout deux à masturber activement l'autre, se délectant des caresses qu'ils recevaient et des soupirs de plaisir qu'ils se procuraient mutuellement.

Ils atteignirent la jouissance ensemble, s'embrassèrent passionnément et, d'un regard entendu, se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Ils semblaient juste avoir oublier un petit détail...

-- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN !!!

OoOoO

Pourquoi je coupe à chaque fois sur un cris ? Ben...Chais pas j'aime bien XD Ouais bon je sais que j'ai déjà écrit mieux mais je m'amuse bien sur cette fic alors j'espère que vous aussi XD

Bizz et merci pour vos reviews !! je commence à avoir pas mal de lectrice (je crois ke j'en suis à 5 !! XD) Et par pitié, si vous lisez, LAISSEZ UN COMM. Juste pour me dire ce qui vous a plu ou non, ça me sert énormément !!


	4. Chapter 4

Bonyour4

Note : Bon alors, merci BEAUCOUP pour totues vos reviews !! XD J'étais trop contente de les lire !! (dsl pour les anonymes auquelles je peux pas répondre T.T). ET les filles, faut vous décider !! lol Le truc de Bambi c'est une seul mec qui 'la fait !! XD Chise dit que c'est Lemoine, Yolaine pense à Alévêque…Si quelqu'un à la réponse, ça m'évitera de chercher XD. Bref, je vous laisse lire XD Enjoy !

OoOoO

-- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN !!!

-- Grrrrr !! Je vais la bouffer cette gosse !! On peut pas baiser tranquille ici merde !!

Le brun parti d'un pas rageur vers le salon, se faisant bien mater par son frère qui affichait un sourire débile devant son joli petit derrière…Attendez…

-- Heu…Bill ?

-- Quoi ?

-- Tu voudrais pas te rhabiller avant ?

-- Hein ?...Ah…hum…Ouais…Mais nos sapes sont pas dans… ?

-- Merde…

-- Fait chier jusqu'au bout celle-la !!

Ils durent donc faire un détour par leur chambre avant d'aller voire que diable pouvais être la raison de cette crise de larme.

-- Qu'eeeest ce qu'il y a, demanda aussi calmement possible Tom en se penchant devant la petite fille.

-- Y ONT TUER LA MAMAN DE BAMBIIIII !!! OUIIIIINNNNN !!!

-- Olala, joua Bill, sont méchant les chasseurs !! Aller, pleure un coup et quand t'aura plus de voix suis mon conseil : FERME LA !

--…ouh…ouh…ou-ou-ouiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn !!!!

-- C'est malin, tu la fais pleurer encore plus !

-- Et tu sais comment on l'arrête toi ?

-- Ben…

-- OUIIINN !!!!

-- Trouve vite, s'impatienta le chanteur, parce que là je vais craquer.

-- OUIIIIIIIIIIINNN !!

-- On lui chante une chanson ?

-- Me regarde pas comme ça !!

-- Bill…Aller c'est pour la santé de nos tympans !

-- Pff…

-- OUIIIIIIIIINNNNNN !!!

-- Avec le boucan qu'elle fait elle entendra rien.

-- Essaye quand même, je t'en supplie !

-- Bon…Heu…Ich muss durch den…

-- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!!

-- Hinter die welt, als...

-- OUIIINN OUIN-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!!!!

-- Gegen den stuuuurm!!!

-- OUIIIIIIIINNN!!

-- AN ABGRUND ENTLANG!

-- OUIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!!

-- UND WENN ICH NICHT MEHR KANN...!!!!

-- OUIIINN!! Ou...ou-ou...

-- IRGENDWANN LAUFEN WIR ZUSAMMENN!!

-- ...

-- DURCH DEN MONSUUUUUUUUUUUUUNN!!!

--...

--...

-- ACO!!

-- Hein?

-- Je crois que tu lui plais p'tit frère, railla le dreadeux.

-- Ouais ben chuis au bord de l'extinction de voix alors elle a qu'à se passer nos disques, comme tout le monde.

-- Duch dun mansouun !

-- Ouais c'est ça, t'y est presque, soupira le dreadé. Bon c'est bon là, t'es calmer, on peut y aller ? Aller vient mon sucre.

-- Tom c'est quoi ce surnom débile ?...Et pourquoi elle te suis l'autre !! Eh toi, pas touche !!

-- Hihi.

-- C'est trop marrant, mais tu enlève tes pattes de la jambe de MON chéri parce que c'est MOI son sucre, pigé ?! Aller gicle !

-- Tu c'est que t'es beau quand tu t'énerve Bill.

-- Mouais ben si elle continue j'vais devenir divin alors !

Une fois qu'ils eurent réussit à reconcentre la gamine sur Bambi, ils s'éclipsèrent vers la cuisine et se laissèrent tomber sur les chaises.

-- Bordel de merde, ils attendent quoi pour revenir ?

-- J'ai faim…

Bill leva un sourcil en lançant un regard affligé à son jumeau.

-- Bah quoi, se défendit-il, les émotions ça creuse.

-- Pff…Envoi les haribos.

-- Tu vois !! Toi aussi t'as faim !!

-- C'est de la gourmandise, c'est pas pareil !

-- Tu me passes un croco ? (ndla : mais siii ! les bonbons que Bill mange si…billesquement !! baaav)

-- Rêve !

-- Aller !

-- Nan.

Le brun mâchouilla un bonbon sous les yeux suppliant de son frère qui finit par se jeter sur lui pour aller chercher la sucrerie…enfin ce qu'il en restait…

-- Di donc, tu m'embrasses jamais comme ça d'habitude, se plaint Bill. Je devrais manger ces trucs plus souvent !

-- T'es con.

Et ils se roulèrent sur le carrelage en s'embrassant et en essayant de chatouiller l'autre. Sauf que ça n'arrangeait en rien leurs poussées d'hormone…

-- Bill…

-- Tom… (ndla : très philosophique tout ça !) Si on l'enferme elle nous gênera plus hein…

-- Dépêche toi, j'te veux en moi là maintenant tout de suite !

Pour toute réponse, son amant lui tira la langue et se releva. Il prit la clef qui verrouillait toutes les portes de l'appartement et avança à pas de loup vers le salon.

Il revint tout sourire et se jeta sur son frère appuyé contre la table.

La suite n'est pas pour les enfants…XD

…

Ah mais…chuis bête, elle est enfermée !! XD On y retourne alors ! Bande de perverses !!

…

Ils s'embrassèrent goulûment, se déshabillant rapidement. Leurs mains exploraient chaque centimètre de cette chaire désiré en poussant des gémissements de bien être et leurs virilités durcies se frottaient délicieusement.

Et puis Tom se détacha des lèvres de son amour, le regarda avec un sourire en coin, les yeux pétillant de désir, et se retourna lentement. Bill dévora sa nuque et fit descendre ses mains sur les hanches saillantes du guitariste qui commençait à frissonner, puis les posa sur son sexe.

Elles entamèrent de lent mouvements de va et viens alors que la fierté du brun se pressait sur les fesses de son jumeau.

La cadence accéléra et Tom retint difficilement ses cris. Il se sentait venir, les doigts de son amant le rendait fou…Il se délivra enfin en un cri rauque, tourna la tête pour attraper les lèvre de Bill et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Ce dernier enduit son propre sexe de la semence de son frère et le glissa vers son intimité. Leur baiser se rompit lorsqu'il le pénétra, laissant s'échapper deux gémissements.

-- Bill fait moi l'amour…

DING DONG !!

--…

--…

-- On s'en fout, prend moi !!

Le brun ne se fit pas prié et se retira pour pénétrer à nouveau le dreadé. Il donna des coups de bassins de moins en moins espacés, de plus en plus sec, faisant frémir son aîné et l'amenant lentement vers la jouissance.

La sonnette de la porte retentie encore mais leurs cris la couvrirent. Bill s'activait toujours plus vite en son frère. Ils transpiraient à grosse goutte et respiraient difficilement. Tom se tordit le cou pour embrasser son frère mais ils se séparèrent vite afin de laisser le plaisir faire vibrer leurs cordes vocales au moment où ils atteindrent la jouissance.

-- …Oh putain…

-- J'aurais pas dit mieux, sourit le chanteur en se retirant. Je t'aime.

-- Moi au…

DIIING DON-DILONG !!!

-- MAMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN !!!

--…

--…

-- Je tue le con qui sonne depuis t'a l'heure et tu t'occupe du parasite ?

-- Pas de problème p'tit frère. On nous interrompt pas comme ça sans en subir des conséquences !!

Les jumeaux se rhabillèrent donc et chacun se dirigea vers sa cible. Tom déverrouilla la porte du salon est se planta devant la gamine en faisant les gros yeux, les poings sur les hanches :

-- C'est pas fini oui ?!!!

-- Veux ma mamaaaaaaaaaaaann !!

-- C'est pas vrai tu va pas te remettre à chialer !!

-- GATER !!

Et avant qu'il n'ai pu esquiver, elle se jeta sur lui, enserra sa jambe droite comme si sa vie en dépendait et cacha sa tête entre ses cuisses.

-- Gloups…

Il tapota maladroitement sur la tête de la gosse en priant pour qu'elle se calme vite.

-- Faites des gosses moi j'dis, soupira-t-il en la prenant dans ces bras. C'est bon, c'est fini. Maman revient bientôt…Y'a intérêt, pensa-t-il intérieurement.

OoOoO

Et voilà !! XD Qui c'est qui sonnait ??? ah ben ça vous verrez la prochaine fois ! XD L'est-y pas choupi Tom avec un bébé dans les bras ?!! Comment ça vous voyez pas ? Ben imaginez merde !! lol

Pensez aux revews XD Bizz


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : Rien de spécial à dire, juste un ENORME merci pour vos reviews !! Par contre je pars mardi en vacance à la mer et je reviens que le 9 (c'est lundi prochain je crois…) donc je pourrais pas poster pendant une semaine…Et puis après je risque de travailler donc j'aurais moins de temps pour écrire…C'est la misère !! T.T En plus là, ce lundi j'ai mes résultat de bac alors je stress un peu… :-$ Mais bon hein, ça devrait aller alors…croisez les doigts pour mwaaaa !!! lol. Aller, Enjoy XD

**Note2** : Vous n'aviez jamais vu Bill aussi énervé ?? ben ça ne fait que commencer XD

**Note3**: honte a moi!! Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il manquait une ENORME partie du cahpitre!! T.T Assomez moi!! fin bon voilà, j'le remet en entier...J'ai honte...rolala cte quiche!!!

OoOoO

Bill se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée, la tête coincé dans son t-shirt dont il n'arrivait pas à trouver les manches (ndla : fallait en prendre un plus étroit encore, t'y serais mieux arriver !). Après s'être cogné contre la quasi-totalité des meubles qui se trouvait sur son passage et la-dite porte, il abandonna, balança le vêtement au travers du hall et ouvrit.

-- Z'allez la laisser tranquille c'te foutu sonne…Et merde…

-- Bonjour monsieur Kaulitz ! J'ai comme l'impression que vous aviez oublier notre rendez-vous.

Le brun dégluti difficilement. Il avait mais alors CARREMENT oublier qu'un journaliste devait passer pour une interview « en toute intimité » comme l'avait si bien dit David…Il se retrouvait donc torse nu devant le, enfin la journaliste qui avait sûrement du entendre leur activité va le bruit qu'ils avaient fait avec Tom. Les deux autres n'étaient toujours pas rentrés et il y avait une gamine de 3ans sur leur canapé qui hurlait…Quoi que ça s'était calmé.

-- Je vous dérange peut-être ?

-- Oui un peu. C'est que Gustav et Georg sont pas là donc repassez plus tard ok ?

Il essaya de referme la porte mais la jeune femme fut plus rapide et s'engouffra dans l'entrée.

-- Ca va j'vous dérange pas !! Je vous dit qu'on est pas au complet alors votre interview vous la ferrez un autre jour !!

-- Ah certainement pas !

-- Oh que si !!

-- Sinon je pourrais être prise d'une envie de faire un article sur les bruits étranges qui sortent de cet appartement.

--…

-- Alors ?

-- Merde merde merde et remerde, pensa Bill, on est dans la merde !! 'Tin j't'en foutrais des interview intimistes moi !! FAIT CHIER !! Tom vient m'aider !!!

-- Bon maintenant laissez moi entrer, ça suffit les gamineries !

-- Non !!

Ils se battirent un moment, dos à la porte pour essayer de l'ouvrir ou la fermer, s'envoyant des piques de plus en plus cinglantes et faisant grincer les gonds. Dans un dernier coup de rein (ndla : c'est qu'il a l'habitude vous comprenez XD) le chanteur réussit à claquer la porte. Il se jeta sur le verrou avant que (je site) l'autre pétasse ne revienne à la charge et reparti l'air de rien.

Il entra dans le salon et resta figé devant la scène avant de s'écrouler de rire.

-- C'est pas drôle, bougonna Tom.

-- Oh si !! Hahaha !! Tu verrais ta tête !!

-- J'vais te fourrer une gamine dans les bras et on verra quelle tête tu tire !!

-- Hahaha !!

-- …Et au fait, c'était qui en bas ?

-- Haha…Ah…

-- Mais encore ?

-- Une salope de journaliste qui voulait faire une interview…

-- …J'avais zapper ça…

-- Pareil. Le problème c'est que je l'ai un peu envoyer bouler et qu'il semblerai qu'elle nous ai…entendu..

-- Hum…Et tu l'a jute un peu envoyer bouler ?

-- Ouais bon j'l'ai foutue dehors mais c'est pareil. Commencent à me gonfler ses paparazzi !!

-- Tu sais qu'on est mal si elle publie qu'on a…couchés ensemble.

-- Comment tu veux qu'elle sache qu'on l'a fait tout les deux.

-- Gneuh ?

-- J'veux dire on a très bien pu…Heu…Mouais en faite si elle a entendu on est mort.

-- Bon c'est pas tout mais j'aimerai bien la virer de là elle.

-- Et tu veux que j'en fasse quoi ?

-- Chais pas moi ? On la fou dans un pieu et on fait en sorte qu'elle se réveille pas.

-- Va la foutre dans la chambre à Gustav.

-- Pourquoi moi ??

-- Parce que c'est toi qui la portes peut-être, rétorqua Bill, blasé.

-- Tu parles d'un cadeau…

Le dreadé emporta son paquet et Bill récupéra les vêtements qui traînaient encore par terre. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas récupérer son tshirt en bas…Boaf tant pis. Il allait entrer dans sa chambre quand il entendit son frère hurler. Il laissa tomber les habits au sol et se précipita à son secours :

-- Qu'est ce qu'y a ?!!!

-- Elle me tire les cheveux c'te peste !! LACHE CA !!

-- Nounours !!

-- Non mais ça va pas ?!! MET PAS MES DREAD A LA BOUCHE !! Bill fait quelque chose !!

Refreinant son fou rire, le brun passa de l'autre côté du lit et enleva la petite des bras de son frère en prenant soin de la tenir loin de lui. Il la déposa à bout de bras sous les draps et alla fouiller dans le placard de Gustav.

-- Tiens, dit-il en lançant à la gosse un ours en peluche abîmé, prend ça. J't'ai déjà dit de pas toucher à mon chéri !

-- Nounours !! Nounours !!

-- Mais aïeuh !! Laisse mes ch'veux tranquille !!

-- Bon tu lâches maintenant !!

Bill secoua la petite main accrochée dans les dreads de son jumeau mais en vain. Il desserra un à un les doigts pelotés et finit par libérer la tignasse du guitariste.

-- Beuh…Nounours…Hum-hu-hou-ou…

Avant que le premier sanglot ne viennent leur perforer les tympans, le châtain fourra la peluche miteuse dans la bouche grande ouverte de la petite fille qui les regarda avec des yeux rond.

-- Tu ne pleure plus, gronda-t-il.

-- Bravo Tom, j'aurais pas fait mieux, c'est du AÏEUH !!

il venait de se prendre le nounours en pleine face.

-- OUIIIIIIIIIIINNN !!

-- Mais comment tu veux la faire taire bordel ?!!

-- Ca fait maaaaaaaaaalleuh !!

-- TA GUEULE !!

-- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN !!

-- Viens on s'en va, cria Bill pardessus les cris, je supporte plus ce bruit !

Il fermèrent la porte et s'éloignèrent dans le couloir pour aller s'affaler dans le canapé.

-- Bon, faut qu'on trouve un truc pour la faire dormir. Je vais la tuer sinon !

-- Je t'écoute Bill, qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

-- … (ndla : les neurones surchauffent là ! lol)

Faut quand même dire que c'est assez dur de se concentrer avec des hurlements en fond sonore.

-- Chuis sur qu'elle fait plus de bruit que nos fans pendant les concerts, se plaignit le brun.

-- J'te raconte pas les voisins, on va se faire démonter !

-- Et si on lui faisait bouffer des calmant ?

-- Ca va pas non ? On fait quoi si elle clams ?!!

-- Oh ben…

-- Bill !!

-- Quoi ? Je n'ai absolument aucune sympathie pour cette…CHOSE qui essaye de nous pourrir notre après-midi en amoureux, bouda l'intéressé.

-- Moi non plus mais on peut pas faire un sale coup à Gus !

-- Mouais…

-- Je t'aime.

-- Moi aussi, mais promet moi qu'on adoptera jamais d'enfants !

-- T'es con, rit Tom avant d'embrasser son vis-a-vis.

OoOoO **Sur le bord de la route** OoOoO

Never care for what they dooooooo ! Nev...

-- Allo?... Ah Franz!! Ca va?...Heu…Oui oui elle est…elle est juste à côté de moi là. Georg joue avec elle à…à la barbie !! (ndla : on y croit tous XD)

-- Hey, protesta le bassiste !

-- Ta gueule, chuchota le blond, si elle sait que j'l'ai laissée avec les jumeaux je suis MORT !

-- Tss…

-- Oui Franz, tout va très bien !...Hein ? Bien sur qu'elle a manger !! Tu pense bien !!...Si elle pleure ? Non ça va…'Fin oui, un peu !! comme chaque fois hein !! Héhé…Te la passer ???

-- Non !! Je fais pas la gamine ! Démerde toi !!

-- Ben c'est que…heu…Allo ? AAAALLO ?? Je t'entend plus là ? Tu passe sous un tunel ?!! Allo ? Rah fait chier !! (ndal : no comment at all -.-)

Gustav coupa la communication et souffla un bon coup.

-- Dit…

-- Quoi donc ?

-- Tu crois qu'ils lui ont donner à manger ?

-- Qui ça Bill et Tom ? Laisse moi rire ! Ils l'ont collé devant la télé et ils sont aller faire des galipettes dans la chambre d'à côté oui !!

-- Je suis foutuuuu, chouina le batteur en se tapant la tête contre la voiture. Foutu foutu !!

-- Meuh non, on va bientôt rentrer. Regarde, je vois le grappin de la dépanneuse qui dépasse là bas au fond.

-- Hum…Comme tu dis, là bas au fond…

-- Boaf, dans une heure on est rentré.

-- Dans une heure faudra que j'explique à ma sœur pourquoi sa fille est à la morgue…

OoOoO **Retour dans l'appart'** OoOoO

-- Elle a peut-être faim ,proposa Bill. (ndal : ça c'est du géni !!)

-- Tu crois ?

-- Ben chais pas, moi j'ai faim alors…

--Ouais mais.. ;Ca mange quoi ces truc là ?

-- Ben…

-- GATEAU !!

-- AAAAAAHH !!!

Une fois de plus, les jumeaux partir à la renverse avec le canapé.

-- Fait moi penser à balancer ce truc aux ordures, cracha Tom en se relevant.

-- Qui ça ? La gosse ou le canapé ?

-- Bill !!

-- Mais quoi ?

-- GATEAU !!

-- N'empêche que j'avais raison, elle a faim !

-- Ouais ouais, mais on sait toujours pas ce qu'elle veut.

-- Ben si, des gâteaux, lança le chanteur apparemment très fière de sa perspicacité.

-- Jure ?

-- Gâteau ! Gâteau !

-- Bon, repris le brun, écoute moi…heu…C'est quoi son nom ?

-- Prizca !!

-- Prizca…

-- C'est moche.

-- C'est clair !

-- Mais ça lui va bien.

-- Hum…Bref, tu veux manger quoi ?

-- Gâteau !!

-- Mais à part ça, demanda Bill en essayant de garder son calme.

-- Gâteau ! Gâteau…

-- Tom retiens-moi ou je la bute.

Mais celui-ci prenait déjà les devant, partant vers là cuisine avec la gamine dans les pattes. Il la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et alla fouiller dans le placard sous l'œil amusé de son frère.

-- Qu'estc' t'as à sourire comme un débile ?

-- Rien, tu fais un bon papa je trouve.

-- Trop marant ! Aide moi plutôt à trouve un truc mangeable dans c'te cuisine.

-- Gâteau, gâteau !!

-- Si elle se met à chanter, je réponds plus de mes actes, maugréa le brun en ouvrant un autre placard.

Evidemment, la fillette s'empressa d'entonner une petite chansonnette à base de « gâteau ! » sur l'air approximatif de Durch den Monsun. Et les garçon lui collèrent la première chose qui leur tomba sous la main pour la faire taire. Mais…

-- MES BONBONS !!

-- Bill c'est pour notre santé mentale. J't'en rachèterai.

-- Mais donne lui pas mes bonbons ça va pas ?!! Tien regarde, j'ai un fond de pépitos.

-- Sont encore bon ?

-- Chais pas mais on s'en branle !

Il lui arracha la boite des mains et la remplaça rapidement par le paquet de gâteau avant qu'un autre crise de larme commence.

-- Bordel y m'en reste plus que trois !!

-- Je compatie mon amour, c'est vraiment pas notre jour de chance…HEY !! Elle a disparue !!!

-- HEIN ??!!!

-- Bouh !

-- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!!

-- Hihi !

-- Magnifique, maintenant elle s'amuse à nous faire peur. Ooooh je me demande bien ou elle peut être cachée !!

-- Bill, soupira son jumeau.

-- Mais où est-elle ? Peut-être sous la table ?

-- Hihi !

-- TU VAS SORTIR DE LA TOUT DE SUITE ET BOUFFER SES PUTAIN DE PEPITO AVANT QUE SE SOIT MOI QUI TE BOUFFE !!!

-- Bill…

-- Hihi !

-- J'abandonne, j'te la laisse.

-- Eh mais attends, revient !! Bill ! Me laisse pas tout seule !

-- Bonyour Tom !!

-- Génial…

-- Gâteau, sourit-elle en brandissant un biscuit.

-- Ouais ouais, bonne appétit.

Il parti rejoindre son amant adossé contre le mur du couloir et vint se caller entre ses jambes.

-- Ca va mon bébé ?

-- Tom, va falloir que tu te calme avec les surnoms…

-- Je t'aime…

-- Dis moi c'est la gamine qui te rend aussi sentimentale ?

-- Benêt !

-- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à en perdre haleine et plantèrent leur regards dans celui de l'autre, se dévorant des yeux. (ndla : miam)

-- Mais je vais devenir fou si ça continue, geint le brun.

-- Les gars vont pas tarder.

-- Je suis pas fait pour les gosses je crois.

-- Non mais elle c'est un cas. On a commencer par le pire c'est pour ça. Elle passe sa vie à gueuler ! (ndla : j'ai une petite cousine comme ça, c'est INVIVABLE !! T.T)

-- A PU GATEAU !!!

-- Qu'est ce que je disais…

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine pour y découvrir l'immense sourire de la petite fille. C'en était presque touchant…

-- Moi aussi veux gâter.

Tom lança un coup d'œil en coin vers son double qui soupira longuement avant de tendre un bras vers la gamine.

-- Mais j'te préviens, après ça c'est dodo !

-- Ouiii !

Et elle vint se blottir contre leurs cuisses, serrant leur jambes de ses petit bras rondouillards. Les jumeaux la regardèrent un instant avant de s'embrasser à nouveau jusqu'à ce que…

-- Toooom ? P'uquoi tes chefeu y son tu pas beau ?

-- T'es entendu quelque chose Bill ?

-- Nan. Une mouche peut-être.

-- Et p'uquoi sucre y se maquiye ?

-- Une trèèès grosse mouche.

-- Suuuucre ? T'as les chefeu de la madam des damatein…Elle est meuchant la madam…Sucre t'es meuchant toi ?

-- Je peux le devenir, bouillona le-dit « sucre ». Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

-- Sucre ? P'uquoi t'es tu nu en hauuuut ?

-- J't'en pose des questions moi ?!!!

-- Et p'uquoi tu fai des bisous à Toooom ?

-- PAKE !!

-- Toooom ? P'uquoi tu fais des bisou à Sucre ? C'est ton namureu ?

-- Oui, voilà, t'es contente !! Maintenant tu ARRETE avec tes questions !!

-- Tom c'est pas une très bonne idée ça…

-- Et p'uquoi vous avez crier ?

-- Crier ?

-- Oh non…

-- Siiii Tom y criait très fooort ! Oui oui !

-- Dites moi que c'est pas vrai ! Se faire goller par une gamine de 3ans, c'est pas brillant tiens !

-- C'est quoi gouler ??

-- Rien, soupira le dreadé.

-- Bon aller, on avait dit au dodo !!

-- Naaaaaaaaaaann !! Sucre t'es meuchant !!

-- Ouais ouais, m'en fou.

-- Tooooom ! Sucre il est meuchant avec moi !!

-- Heu…

-- Fait gaffe Tom, tu la défend j'te quitte !!

-- T'oserai pas.

-- Je suis au bord de la crise de nerf là alors ne me tente pas !

-- Heu…oui bon…heu…au lit !! Aller Prizca, soit gentille ! Hein ? Héhé

-- NOAAAAAA…

-- Stop !

-- ….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….

-- J'AI DIT STOP, s'égossilla le chanteur.

-- …Aan…hu ?

-- Tu-te-tais.

--…

-- Parfait, tu vois quand tu veux hein !

-- T'es un chef mon sucre !

-- Tom !!

-- Désolé.

-- aller maintenant DODO !!

--…hu…

-- J'ai dit quoi ?

--…maaiheuuuu….

-- Et t'aura une chanson.

--…deux !

-- Une et c'est déjà bien assez !

-- Deux ! Deux !!

-- bill s'il te plais, supplia le châtain.

-- Bon d'accords, deux mais tu la ferme.

-- Ouiiii, s'écria Prizca en s'éloignant vers « sa » chambre en sautillant.

-- Ich much duch dun mansuuuun !!

-- Rappel moi de démonter Gustav quand il revient ok ?

-- Aller va donc lui chanter sa berceuse, sourit Tom. (ndla : moi je veux je veux !! biiiiiiiiilll !!)

-- Moque toi !

-- J'me moque pas, je t'attends, rajouta-t-il avec un regard explicite.

-- Me dépêche.

OoOoO

Voilà, je m'arrête ici XD Bon ya rien de palpitant hein mais…Le chapitre est long mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais pas pouvoir publier pendant un moment donc voilà, faudra être patientes XD Bisou mes très chères lectrices !!


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** : Bon, je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais finir de tapper ce chapitre qui va clore ma fic mais j'espère que vous n'attendrez pas trop trop longtemps et surtout que vous serrez pas déçus !! Mais je me répend pas en excuses, j'vais tapper XD !

**Note2** : ça me soul j'ai plein déidée de fic mais j'ai les yeux pétés à cause de mon job d'été et j'arrive pas a rester longtemps sur le pc. Vivement que ça soit fini !!

OoOoO

Adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, tom regardait tendrement son frère chanter en sourdine (ndla : nan ça veut pas dire en silence, ça serait con -.- ça veut dire atténuer. En clair il gueule pas) les paroles de _In die nacht_, leur chanson. Prizca dormait déjà mais le brun semblait tenir à aller jusqu'au bout.

--…du biiist alles was ich bin…

Et tout ce qui coule dans mes veine finit le dreadé en pensée (ndla : oui j'lai mit en français mais je sais pas l'orthographe almde…)

Son amant releva la tête et sourie en le voyant. Il s'approcha, déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et referma la porte :

-- On devrait être tranquille, chuchota-t-il.

OoOoO

10 minutes que les jumeaux dormaient paisiblement l'un sur l'autre, enlacé dans le canapé, récupérant tranquillement de leurs émotions.

Bill émergea le premier, se bouffa une ou deux dread avant de réussir à dégager un bout de nuque de son frère et se tortilla pour pouvoir y déposer ses lèvres. (ndla : tom est au dessus)

Il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas…L'odeur. Tom avait-il changé de parfum ?...Non, ou du moins pas depuis tout à l'heure…Et puis ça sentait…le feutre…(Oô)

Le brun se redressa légèrement et pu voir l'étendue du désastre.

--Oh…meine…GOOOt !! Putain Tom réveil toi !!

-- Humpf

-- Hihi !

Bill se figea à moitié levé, Tom s'accrochant désespérément à lui et une jambe dans le vide. Il tourna la tête pour trouver l'origine de cet horripilant gloussement et fini par y parvenir…

-- Je vais te BOUFFER !! rugit-il en bondissant su la gamine qui abandonna les feutres au pied du mur pour se réfugier sous la table basse.

-- Keskis' passe, demanda Tom dune voix pâteuse.

-- reviens là sale peste !!

-- Bill ?

-- REGARDE C'QU'ELLE A FAIT A TES CH'VEU !!!

Le mot fit tilt dans le cerveau embrouillé du guitariste. Il se précipita vers la tété, se servant de l'écran comme d'un miroir.

-- MES DREEEEEAAAAD !!!!!

-- SORT DE LA !!

-- Meuchant sucre !!

-- Elle a colorier mes cheveux ! J'y crois pas…Ca va jamais partiiiir, pleurnichait l'aîné alors que son frère courait après la gamine. Mes dreeeeads !!! (ndla : on compatie tous Tomi, c'est vraiment pas ton jour de chance !)

-- J'VAIS T'ETRIPER !!!

-- YYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!

-- Mes dreads ! Mes dre…OH PUTAIN !! Le MUR !!!! Elle va mourir !

Tom parti à la suite du chanteur qui secouait déjà la fillette comme un prunier (ndla : bah voui, faut pas dix mille ans pour attraper une gosse de trois ans que même !) Il allait se joindre à lui lorsque….

DRIIIIIIIIIING !! (ndla : c'est le téléphone…hum, no comment ! sinon je met pas la suite !!)

Les Kaulitz furent stoppés net dans leur élan (ndla : et oui, y'en a pas qu'en Suède !! ) et tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers le téléphone (ndla : j'vous l'avais bien dit !! lol). Prizca en profita évidement pour s'échapper et aller se cacher. (ndla : nan jvous dit pas où, vous allez tout cafter !!)

-- Bon, se reprit Bill, j'te laisse répondre ?

-- Ah non !! On s'amuse pas à colorier les dreads en rose sans en subir les conséquences !!

-- Et le mur.

-- Hein ?

-- Ben elle a bariolé le mur aussi.

-- Oui ben…Le mur ET mes DREADS !

-- Tue la pas tout de suite quand même.

-- Pourquoi ?

-- Laisse m'en un peu, répondit son frère avec un sourire mauvis avant de se diriger vers le combiné. Allo ?...Franz ?!! Ah heu…Gus ? Non il esHEU !! si si il est là ! Héhé.

-- SORT DE LA ESSOUS SALOP'RIE !

-- Les cris ? Non c'est Tom qui se bat avec…heu…une sourie !...Prizca ? Heu oui…elle…elle joue avec Gus !Oui voilà ! Faut pas les dérangés….Oui oui bien s-QUOI ?!!!! TU VEUX QU'ON LA GARDE JUSQU'A QUAND ??!!! DEMAIN ???!!!

OoOoO _**Quelque part dans un restaurant en Allemagne**_ OoOoO

Une jeune femme attablé face à son mari s'écarta brusquement de son téléphone portable, reçu quelques regards courroucés de ses voisins et préféra aller finir sa conversation dehors.

-- Pourquoi tu crie comme ça Bill, reprit-elle. C'est pas si horrible ! Vous la couchez et vous êtes tranquilles jusqu'à qu'on revienne…

Elle du à nouveauté écarter l'écouteur de son oreille pour épargner à ses tympans le « NON » tonitruant qui s'en échappait. Mais quand elle le recolla à sa joue, la tonalité émettait ses bip réguliers…

-- Ben, il a raccroché ?

Elle retourna à table et annonça d'un air triste à son compagnon :

-- Je crois qu'il va falloir écourter, ça a pas l'air de se passer si bien que ça…

OoOoO _**Dans l'appart'**_ OoOoO

-- Non mais elle va pas bien, grogna le chanteur en partant retrouver son jumeau, elle a vu la vierge en mini ou quoi (Oô) J'te jure…Tom t'es où ?!

-- REVIENS LA !!!!

Il n'eu qu'à tendre le bras pour attraper la fugitive au vol et l'envoyer voltiger dans le canapé. Tom le rejoint et ils la regardèrent avec des yeux de tueur.

-- Pa'don, couina Prizca.

-- A ton avis, demanda le dreadé (rose ! mouhahaha) à son voisin, on accepte ses excuses ?

-- Hum…Attends voire…Elle a colorier tes cheveux et dessiner on sait trop quoi sur le mur BLANC. Elle nous a empêché de faire l'AMOUR tranquillement et…et…heu…et c'est déjà pas mal !!

-- Pa'don, pa'don, Pa'doooon !!

-- Ah oui, je sais ce qu'il me manquai : elle passe son temps à BRAILLER !!

-- A deux contre une, t'es fichu mini-crotte !

-- Tooooohooom, supplia-t-elle.

-- Pas la peine d'essayer de nous amadouer !Ca marchera pas.

-- Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuucreuh !

-- Encore moins si tu m'appel comme ça !

-- …

-- On a qu'à la foutre dans le cagibi.

-- Bill regarda son double, puis la gamine et hocha la tête :

-- J'aurai pas trouver mieux. Fallait pas chercher a s'attaquer aux Kaulitz !!

--…hu…hu…MAAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN !!!

-- Tu prends les pieds, enragea le brun.

OoOoO _**Une heure plus tard**_ OoOoO

-- Georg par pitié DEPECHE TOI !!

-- Stresse pas Gus.

-- On a laissé ma nièce toute l'après-midi avec deux imbéciles et tu veux que je sois calme ?!

-- Hum…Bah, vont peut-être faire preuve d'un éclat de génie !

-- Les jumeaux sont doués que pour la musique, le reste est affligeant. Je vois pas pourquoi ils auraient fait un exception, maugréa le batteur.

-- Vu les bruits que j'entend de plus en plus souvent la nuit, je pense qu'ils ont d'autre talents cachés, railla Georg.

-- Que…HEIN ??!!!

-- Gus, CALMEUH TOI !

-- Non mais attend…Tu veux dire…TOUT LES DEUX ??!!

-- Et alors ?

-- MAIS ILS SONT CAPABLES DE LE FAIRE DEVANT PRIZCA !!!!

-- Ah…moui, possible.

Mais Gustav ne l'entendait déjà plus, il se précipita vers la porte, laissant au bassiste le soin de régler la dépanneuse.

Comme pour le rassurer, la première chose qu'il vit fut un T-shirt, apparemment à Bill vu la taille, abandonné dans l'entrée.

-- J'ai comme un très mauvais pressentiment…

Des bruits sourd semblaient venir de…heu..il ne savait pas trop mais c'était pas très rassurant.

Il s'aventura dans le couloir à la recherche des jumeaux et surtout de sa nièce et faillit de ramasser par terre à cause…

-- 'Tain mais ils laissent traîner leurs sapes partout c'est pas vrai !!...Beurk, ya des caleçons…Non…(ndla : Siiii !!) Ils ont quand même pas… PRIZCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

-- Qui est le con qui hurle comme ça, grogna la voix de Bill à travers la porte de sa chambre…Non en faite c'était la chambre de Tom…

-- Sortez de là tout les deux, menaça Gustav.

-- Gus ?

-- OUI GUS !! MAINTENANT SORTEZ DE LA !!!

-- On va se faire défoncer, chuchota Tom alors que son frère ouvrait la porte.

-- Ta gueule rhabille toi plutôt, rétorqua ce dernier sur le même ton. Oh Gustav ! Z'êtes déjà rentré ?

-- Bill.

-- Oui ?

-- Ou-est-Prizca.

--…

-- …

--…

-- J'attends.

-- C'est-à-dire que…C'EST TOM QUI A EU L'IDEE !!

-- Hey, s'insurgea l'intéressé.

-- LES JUMEAUX !!

-- Quoi, lancèrent-ils en même temps.

-- OU ELLE EST ??!!!

--…Dans le..

--…

-- Le ? les encouragea le blond, au bord de la crise de nefs.

-- Le cagibi, marmonna le guitariste.

Il y eu un grand blanc et puis le batteur se rua vers la fond de l'appartement en baragouinant des menaces de morts envers les deux « gland de première qui lui servait de coloc' »

-- Vous avez fait fort là les gars, se moqua Georg qui venait d'arriver.

-- Oh ça va toi ! C'est de ta faute !!

-- Si t'étais pas tomber en panne on aurait pas eu à la supporter !!

-- Elle est si terrible que ça ?

-- Va voire le mur du salon.

Les trois musiciens s'y rendirent et le plus vieux déglutit de travers.

-- Meurt pas tout de suite Morritz, railla Tom, on a encore besoin de toi.

-- Et c'est sensé représenter quoi ?

-- Ben s'est s'qu'on se demandait avec Bill.

-- Lui il dit que c'est nous mais je vois pas trop où…

-- Heu…

-- Mais si regarde, le gribouillis là c'est tes cheveux et l'espèce de calamar c'est…

-- Toi, éclatèrent de rire les deux autre.

-- Ouais ben ça va hein !!

-- Z'êtes pas fait pour les gosses vous deux.

-- Non mais ça c'est pas un gosse, c'est un vrai diable !

-- Elle avait colorier mes dread en rose, geint le dreadé.

-- Mes pauvres, vous êtes à plaindre ! Moi je me demande juste c'que va dire Franz en revenant.

-- J'en sais rien, mais moi j'vais lui parler du pays, cracha le brun.

Des voix dans le couloir les interrompirent.

-- Et sucre y m'a se'ouer. L'est mechant !

-- C'est qui sucre ?

-- Ben sucre. Celui que Tom et ben il lui faisait des bisous.

-- Bill ?

-- Non Bill c'est celui que Tom il apelai en faisait des brui bisar dans la cuisine.

-- Je pense que c'est le même, maugréa le batteur en soupirant.

-- Ils faisaient qwwa ?

-- Heu…ben…des…choses…

Il entra dans le salon et trouva ses amis morts de rire alors que Prizca demandait ce qu'étaient ces « choses ».

-- Ben alors Gusty, lança Georg entre deux rires, tu lui explique pas ?

-- Vos gueules !

Faites des gosses !!! héhé (heu oui je pense qu'on dire que c'est un ndla…)

OoOoO

Et voilà, c'est finiii !!!! Désolé encore une fois d'avoir mi autant de temps pour l'écrire !! J'espère que ça vous aura plut. Et je crois qu'il y a des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, si c'est le cas dites le moi, j'y remédirais !!

Bizzoux et merci beaucoup mes chère les lectrices XD


End file.
